1.1 Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to systems for styling hair, and more particularly to combs for holding hair in place. The invention especially concerns a comb whose teeth are shaped along their length to define a channel extending along the comb. The comb is used in combination with a locking pin which is inserted into the channel.
1.2 Related Art
Many devices, methods and compositions have been developed to style hair and to hold the styles in place. Bobby pins, hair pins and combs are among the more common devices employed for these purposes. Styles involving long hair, other than very simple styles, have generally posed some of the more difficult styling problems. Pony tails, for example, represent a relatively simple style. Twists, on the other hand, while attractive in appearance, have been much more difficult to implement. The French twist is particularly attractive but also particularly difficult to maintain.
"Upswept" hair styles in a general sense include styles in which strands of hair are pulled, folded, rolled, teased, twisted, layered or otherwise swept upward into a bun, twist or other hair structure. Twist hair styles, for example, in a general aspect involve combining or assembling long strands of hair in a compact bundle or lump, twisting part of the bundle or lump on itself, and then anchoring or otherwise locking the twisted product in place. Bobby pins, hairpins, clamps, and the like typically serve as the locking devices. Unfortunately, these devices frequently fail and the styling procedure must then be repeated.
The so-called French twist is a particular favorite in styling long hair in preference to pony tails, braids, pig tails, etc. A popular French twist for long hair involves gathering a person's long hair to form a long tail, folding the tail upward in a layered bun, and then twisting one side of the bun laterally over the bun. An elongated crease or indentation thereby appears alongside the twisted bun. Bobby pins, combs and the like are then inserted into the bun for the purpose of binding the bun together. Unfortunately, as noted above, the binding devices and techniques all too frequently fail to hold the hair securely in place.
To style one's hair in such a way that the person's hair is pulled up as in a French twist or other upswept style, is a difficult matter. Typically, most people rely on professional help to have their hair fashioned in upswept styles. This reliance entails not only considerable expense but also time and inconvenience.
As performed by professional hair stylists, upswept hair styles generally involve twisting a person's hair up by hand into a desired style, tucking the ends of the hair into the twisted hair, and then securing the hair with many bobby pins, hair spray and the like. To cover up the bobby pins, a decorative comb is frequently inserted into the hair and more bobby pins may then be added to hold the comb in place. Despite the use of skilled professionals, bobby pins, combs and the like, upswept hair styles still have an unfortunate propensity to fail.